This invention relates to the field of testing system environments. In particular, the invention relates to testing configuration of system environments.
Service level management (SLM) systems are known that collect event information from many different network data sources and present a simplified view of this information to operators and administrators. For example, IBM Tivoli Netcool/OMNIbus (IBM, Tivoli, Netcool/OMNIbus are trade marks of International Business Machines Corporation) is an event management product which collects enterprise-wide event information, and CA Spectrum (CA Spectrum is a trade mark of CA, Inc.) is a network infrastructure management product.
SLMs have object servers to which alert information is forwarded from integrations products which are software interfaces between network managers and the endpoints which are being managed. Integrations products are external programs, such as probes, monitors, and gateways. For example, probes connect to an external source, detect and acquire event data, and forward the data to the object server as alerts.
The alert information is stored and managed at the object server in database tables and displayed in an event list.
Integrations product sets such as probes and gateways often give rise to reported problems related to configuration issues. If a customer tries to run an integration product in a mis-configured system environment, it will fail to launch with little or misleading information regarding why it failed.